


amas veritas

by greatkateweathermachine



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Practical Magic Fusion, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, but this is my favorite scene so i wanted to do it first, i might post some more fics in this au, pracical magic au baby!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatkateweathermachine/pseuds/greatkateweathermachine
Summary: “I need to tell you something.” Ted says, “Something I haven’t told anyone, not even Bill.”Elizabeth sits a little straighter in her seat. Whatever he’s about to tell her must be serious, if he hasn’t even told Bill about it. She waits for him to speak as he struggles to find words.“I’m cursed.” Ted finally blurts out.
Relationships: Elizabeth & Ted "Theodore" Logan, Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	amas veritas

Elizabeth steps out onto the porch, the warm summer air hitting her face. Missy’s new house is nice, well decorated, and the porch is no exception. It’s covered in plants, some on the flat wooden railing, some on the ground, some hanging from the roof. There’s a small patio table and chair set in the corner furthest from the door. In one of those chairs, Ted is sitting and scribbling in a notebook.

She walks over to the table and sits in the chair across from him.

“Are you okay?” Elizabeth says gently. Inside, a few minutes ago, Ted had looked  _ really _ freaked out.

“Yeah, um, I knew that Missy does love spells, but I guess I didn’t really expect them to look like that.” He says, still writing in the notebook.

It had been scary, sitting on the staircase inside, looking through the railing, into the living room at Missy while she cast a love spell for someone. She doesn’t really want to think about it, about how the woman who bought the spell was acting, all manic and distressed. About Missy handing the woman a needle and a bird, and while Elizabeth looked away before she could see, she can imagine what happened.

Bill and Joanna had left to go get snacks before it happened, which may have something to do with why Ted’s freaking out so much, aside from the avian murder they had witnessed. Usually, if he was feeling panicked, Ted went to Bill. But Bill wasn’t here.

“I know that normally if you’re feeling upset you go to Bill,” Elizabeth starts, “But I’m here right now, and if there’s anything I can do to help, I’ll do it.”

Ted stares at her a moment before setting down his pencil and closing his notebook, seeming to come to a decision.

He looks serious.

“I need to tell you something.” Ted says, “Something I haven’t told anyone, not even Bill.”

Elizabeth sits a little straighter in her seat. Whatever he’s about to tell her must be serious, if he hasn’t even told  _ Bill _ about it. She waits for him to speak as he struggles to find words.

“I’m cursed.” Ted finally blurts out. 

She takes a moment to process what he said. Before she can say anything, he starts talking again.

“It’s from my mom, um, her side of the family. I don’t know a lot about it, she didn’t tell me much before she died, but it’s, like, a curse to make sure that I don’t fall in love.”

Elizabeth looks at him and nods, urging him to continue. He takes in a shaky breath.

“The curse, the way it works is if you fall in love with someone and they love you back, they’ll die. But if you fall in love with someone and they don’t love you back, you die of a broken heart.” He says it like he read it somewhere and memorized it.

Ted looks up at her, waiting for her to respond.

“Okay,” she starts hesitantly, not wanting to say the wrong thing, “Um, can I ask, why haven’t you told Bill? Or anyone else?”

He stares at the notebook for a second, deep in thought, before grabbing it and a wooden bowl Elizabeth hadn’t noticed before and standing up from his seat.

“My mom told me I shouldn’t tell anyone about it, and I guess I just didn’t question it for a while.” he says as he moves towards some of Missy’s plants, picking a few petals off of a flower and putting them in the bowl.

Elizabeth stands up and walks over to him.

“And by the time I did-” Ted cuts himself off, turning to look at Elizabeth from where she’s standing next to him.

“I really don’t want to fall in love, Liz”

She’s not quite sure how to respond to that, how to respond to any of the things he’s told her tonight, but she tries her best.

“You don’t have to fall in love if you don’t want to, you know.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Ted’s face crumbles.

Before she can try and fix it though, he thrusts the notebook into her hands.

She opens it to the bookmarked page, and immediately sees Ted’s messy handwriting.

_ He’ll hum my favorite song. _

_ He’ll always be able to make me feel better. _

_ He’ll have a most outstanding smile. _

It goes on like this for a whole page, and as Elizabeth reads it an image forms in her mind. The person Ted’s writing about, the person who all these things describe is-

“Bill,” she says, as realization washes over her, “You wrote this about Bill,”

Ted nods, his face closed off, as he takes back the notebook and flips to a page in the front.

“What is this, Ted?” Elizabeth says when he doesn’t respond.

“It’s, uh, it’s kind of hard to explain.” he says, still looking at the notebook, “Can you go over there and get me some of those flowers off that big hanging plant?”

She walks over to the other side of the patio, hoping that agreeing to this will make Ted start explaining things.

When she has her back turned, she hears Ted take in a deep breath.

“Bill is my best friend, he’s my favorite person in the whole world, and he’s like the peanut butter to my jelly, and I don’t know what I would do if he wasn’t here.” he says, a smile evident in his voice.

It’s a relief to hear him sound so happy.

“It’s a love spell, um, it’s called Amas Veritas. I found it in one of Missy’s books. You have to write down all this stuff you want in the person you’re casting the spell on.”

Elizabeth pauses at that. She can hear Ted moving around behind her, shuffling around the porch towards different plants. This whole situation is confusing for her, it feels like she’s hearing so much new information that she can barely process all of it. Suddenly, she realizes Ted is probably waiting for her to respond.

She furrows her brow, and turns away from the hanging plant to look at him. “I thought you didn’t want to fall in love? Why are you casting a love spell?”

Ted smiles, a melancholy shadow of his usual happy grin. “That’s the point, Liz. I’m already in love with him. If I cast the spell, it won’t be real. And if it’s not real, I won’t die of a broken heart.”

Elizabeth isn’t sure how sound that logic is, but Ted looks  _ so _ sad, it’s a little creepy. She’s not used to seeing Ted sad, and a part of her feels like she isn’t supposed to see him like this.

Before she can respond, Ted sets the book down on the patio table and shifts the bowl into both of his now-empty hands. He takes a deep breath in, before tilting his head to look at her.

“I know that it sounds kind of crazy, but I’ve tried everything else already.”

It’s unnerving, him looking at her with big, wet eyes. She pushes back her doubts and goes to stand next to him.

“Then I guess we should go ahead and cast the spell before they get back from the store.”

Ted’s eyebrows jump up into his bangs. “You don’t have to help me, Liz.”

Elizabeth straightens her back, and looks him in the eye, daring him to argue with her. “You’re my friend. And I don’t like seeing you upset. If you think this will help, then we’ll do it.”

They walk down the steps of the porch into the backyard, and Ted holds the bowl out at arms length. The petals start to swirl around, moving out of the bowl as if carried by the wind, twisting up and into the night sky. They watch them go. Once they can’t see the petals anymore, even if they squint, Ted drops the bowl on the ground and sets his head on her shoulder.

Elizabeth puts her hand on his head, smoothing back his hair. She doesn’t know if this will work, love spells are tricky, especially one that’s being cast by someone who doesn’t want to be in love. But if there’s even a little chance that it does, she’ll take it.

In the parking lot of the Circle K, Bill is waiting for Joanna to finish paying inside, when about a dozen flowers come out of nowhere, carried by the wind, and scatter on the pavement around him. He’s not sure what it means, but he thinks it’s important.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write some more fics in this au, since every few weeks i think about bill and ted witch au and go balls to the wall
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at greatkateweathermachine, and my bill and ted sideblog is wearewyldstallyns
> 
> please comment if you liked the fic! i thrive off of feedback


End file.
